kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons
Weapons also known as Jojutsu, Soujutsu and Kenjutsu. 'Known Weapon user's' 'Known S-Class Master's' * Shigure Kosaka (Kosaka Style/All Weapons) * Sai Kagero (Iaido) * Danki Kugatachi (Kugatachi-Style/Jojutsu) * Hachirobe Kosaka (Kosaka Style/All Weapons) 'Known Master's' * Jennifer Grey (Guns) * Shigure's Father (Swordsmith/Swordsmanship) * 8th dan Kenjutsu Instructor (Kenjutsu) * Kukuri User (Swordsmanship/Kukuri) * Yami Rapier User (Swordsmanship/Rapier) * Yami Bow User (Bow and Arrows) * Yami Axe User (Axes) * Yami Wakizashi User (Swordsmanship/Wakizashi) * Yami Katara User (Swordsmanship/Katara) * Bantou Master (Swordsmanship/Bantou) * Spear of the West (Jojutsu/Lance) * Spear of the East (Jojutsu/Spear) * Spear of the Core (Jojutsu/Spear) * Kyouken no Izayoi (Kenjutsu) * Ishida (Jojutsu) 'Known Expert's' * Kenichi Shirahama (Kosaka Style/All Weapons) * Kaname Kugatachi (Kugatachi-Style/Jojutsu) 'Known Disciple's' * Valkyrie Leader (Tonfa) * Valkyrie Member 1 (Jojutsu/Bo Staff) * Valkyrie Member 2 (Sais) * Valkyrie Member 3 (Tessen (metal fans) ) * Hibiki (Flail) * Valkyrie Member 4 (Jojutsu/Spear) * Valkyrie Member 5 (Whip) * Valkyrie Member 6 (Nuchaku) * Makoto Himeno (Kendo) * Andaka (Swordsmanship/Bantou) 'List of Technique's' *'Kousaka Slash:' Her usual finishing attack. A powerful downard slash that can literally peel the thin side of a leaf into two halves. When used against opponents, she usually doesn't aim to kill so it usually cuts their clothes. Even then, the force of the attack is usually enough to stun them. *'Kousaka Ryuu: Samidare Shuriken' (Kousaka Style: Summer Rain Shuriken): A technique where she launches multiple shuriken at once. Her skill with this is so great that she can even change their trajectory and flight path of the Shuriken while they're still in the air. *'Shinto Kourenzan': A technique where she "merges with her sword" and rapidly slashes her opponent. Said to be the highest level of sword mastery and her most powerful technique. She can perform this technique with much greater proficiency and power than most because she uses her father's last sword, which means there is a special bond between her and her sword *'Jigoku Makura (Hell's Pillow)':' '''A technique with its basis being a pole or staff can become many diffrent sorts of weapon.' When Danki uses it the pole seems to twist and go everywhere as if it is many diffrent types of weapons attacking. *Kugatachi Ryuu Gokui, First Technique: Rei Mei (Kugatachi-Style Ultimate Technique: Thunder Clap): Holding her staff over her head then releasing it down to the opponent's head. *Kugatachi Ryuu Gokui, Second Technique: O Ken' (Kugatachi-Style Second Ultimate Technique: No Sight):' '''Freya violently spins her staff around herself to strike everything within her staff's reach. *'Super Sonic Slash': His basic attack. He draws his sword and strikes his opponenent before resheathing his sword so quickly that when the sound actually reaches the opponent, the technique is already finished. This technqiue can be used multiple times in rapid succession. *'Rasen Nagibaki Guruma '(Sweeping Wheel): '''By spinning his Spear around *Soujutsu Kawazuhashi' (Spear Techniques: Frog Tear-Off)': Puttting the spear on his back and pulling down to throw off his back. *Seikūken: A defensive technique where he controls the entire radius around him equal to the total striking distance of his sword. As a result, his Seikuken is one of the largest in the series. Because of its size, although Seikuken is a primarily defensive skill, he can use in offensively to shred and cut apart anything within his Seikuken. *Kyokuten Chokushi (Extreme Surround Direct Stab): The user stabs the opponent in the middle of the body causing a windhole. *Fuuken Zanun (Cloud-Cutting Wind Fist): Spinning the spear around cutting everything in a 360 move making the wind pressure cut everything in it way. *Sankakutibi Eniuchi: Is a defensive move buy using the spear to block an attack to the head. *Hiken - Usuba Kagero' (Secret Sword Technique - Thin Blade Kagero): An extremely fast sword Iaido technique that creates the illusion that multiple distorted swords are all attacking the enemy at the same time and strikes the opponent innumerable number of times. *'Kugatachi Ryuu Gokui, Third Technique: Yamizuki: This attack appears to first start with feint, making the opponent leave themselves open to a powerful blow to the stomach. *Kugatachi Ryuu Gokui, Fourth Technique: Toufu: Freya first pole vaults herself into the air, and then comes down crashing her jo staff into her opponent with the full weight of her body. Freya herself described this technique as "Lightning striking through the flames." *Kugatachi Ryuu Gokui, Final Move: Sen Un' (Kugatachi-Style Ultimate Technique, Final Move: Shining' Cloud): Freya begins this technique with a frontflip, with her staff bent backwards, then releases her staff and lets it swing from behind her while using the momentum from the flip to slam her staff into her opponent's shoulder. *Shinto Kourenzan: A technique where he "merges with his sword" and rapidly slashes his opponent. Said to be the highest level of sword mastery and his most powerful technique. *Colorado Shot: Is a technique which apparently requires two handguns. The technique is aimed in sequence at the head, the center of the chest, the stomach, and then the groin. This technique was used on Fortuna's robot. *Double Slash: Kenichi's Version of Shigure's Kousaka Slash. This technique can be performed using an actual sword or in Kenichi's case, using a knife hand strike as a substitute. This technique is basically a downward slash with enough power to stun the opponent without killing them. Just like the Kousaka slash, this technique can cut through opponent's clothes. *Kugatachi Ryuu: Setsuna (Kugatachi-Style Setsuna): A defensive technique. Freya blocks an attack from a weapon with the pieces of her staves, then quickly connects the pieces together in a way that disarms the opponent, leaving them open to an attack. *Senmaiyoroidooski: Shigure uses a banboo branch spinning between her hands making it into a destructive power able to go through body armor. *Kousaka Ryuu: Chigiri Mantan '''(Kousaka Style: 1000 Slashes 10,000 Cuts): Shigure cuts her opponents through a metal fence that leaves what she cuts from behind in pieces and her opponents left with little injuries, but enough to knock them out. Category:Fighting Style Category:Weapons